Kihaku
Player Name: Kihaku Character Name: Kihaku Character Full Name: Kihaku Speedy Affiliation(s): Darnassus Class: Druid Race: Night Elf Alignment: Neutral Faith: Elune, though not a pious follower Build: Slender Age: 24 Gender: male Height: 6' 11" Weight: 136lbs (but writes 130 on documents) Eye Color: gold Hair Style & Color: long, he likes ponytails and coloured it light blue Skin/fur Color: Blue Armor/Garment Type: loves the feel other leather, but has been known to wear formal clothing in the presence of city officials Usual Attire: leather Personality: charming, and has a reputation of befriending even horde women. History: Born Kihaku Jin Jr, Kihaku was the second of two boys to their parents Kihaku Sr and Kryssis. Kihaku Sr raised his sons as pious followers of Elune and imparted on them the knowledge he had of the world. He expressed the dire need to keep balance within the world, and teaching the other races peace. He taught his sons the different aspects of shapeshifting and communing with nature. To ensure they saw the severity of the world, Kihaku Sr took his sons on a voyage to learn about the younger races' ways, in hopes that they will understand all that he teaches them. Because of his tenacity to run ahead and try to be the first to arrive at a destination, Kihaku Jr's older brother Cul, nicknamed him Speedy. Cul was a born prodigy, mastering the ability to shapeshift with remarkable speed and understanding the animal instincts of the forms he took. Kihaku Jr, though nothing compared to his brother strived to also master the arts of shapeshifting, saying that maintaining the balance was far too slow for him. These statements were often rebutted by his father with the phrase "Strength can win battles, but patience can win hearts". Upon their journeys, Cul questioned their allegiances with the alliance saying the Horde should be embraced for true balance, that infact if the night elves did not see this, then they were betraying their own beliefs. Even though the orcs committed a heinous crime, everything has a purpose; the hunt is a part of life. Cul approached his brother one night before their routine training exercise and asked if he had ever heard of the druids of the fang. Cul expressed his wish to join and support the group and wanted his brother at his side, seeing the world as he does. Unbeknownst to them, their father had eavesdropped on the conversation using his shifting abilities. Cul argued his point with his heart but Kihaku Sr would not hear it. Speedy tried convincing his father of the possibility that Cul was right and was slapped in punishment from his father. In the heat of the moment Cul attacked his father, and a begun a battle with the man that struck his brother. Kihaku Jr, realizing the fight may end fatal, joined in to assist his brother. The after math of which left Cul with scar across his nose as the tank in the fight and their father unconscious. Jr was aghast of the act just committed and sat speechless on the ground. Cul smiled and looked into his direction. He expressed that his little brother was not seeing at the same level as him, and spoke the last words Jr would ever hear from him, "You need to see the world for yourself, decide if the ways of hatred towards the orcs is reallity your concern, or if nature calls you for a higher purpose". Changing his name to Kihaku Speedy, Jr decided to take his brother's advice. While practicing, he used his shapeshifting abilities to earn money for food and lodging. Deciding that petty theft was not becoming of him or his abilities, Speedy picked up the skinner's trade and sold furs to villages in his travels. This led him to discover smuggling. Getting items from one location to another? it was a godsend! Now he can travel the world, and make contacts on both side of the Alliance/Horde warfare. While his original goal was somewhat dampened in his mind, he still held it high regard to experience all he could from all races and take in their cultures, as well as turn a profit by doing a little sneaking here and there. Category:Characters Category:Kaldorei Category:Alliance Category:Druid